Morceaux de vie
by Ishimaru6
Summary: Des moments passés ensemble, des instants écoulés trop vite, des bribes de vie qui s'égrainent. C'est un peu de leur vie à tous. Des morceaux de vie partagés. Olympiade 2015 - Organisé par le forum "les fées de l'écriture". Label SPPS- /!\Attention aux SPOIL du chapitre 2/!\
1. Angel&Cobra - Secret

Bonjour à tous :).

Le forum « les fées de l'écriture » organise cet été encore ces olympiades, de début juillet à fin août.

Chaque semaine, les thèmes sont donnés pour chaque jour et le but du jeu est de rédiger un écrit sur le thème attribué.

Je posterai ici tous les mini-os que j'aurai rédigés.

Je commence de suite avec le premier thème (qui aurait du être posté hier d'ailleurs) et le second.

Bonne lecture.

Dreenaeth

 _ **Semaine 1 :**_

 _ **Du 01/07 au 07/07**_

Mercredi 1er Juillet

 _Thème :_ _Angel &/ou Cobra + Secret_

 _(239 mots)_

Il y a parfois des non-dits. Parfois des ratés. Des imprévus. Ces choses qui font que l'ont ne s'est pas toujours dit ce que l'on aurait du se dire. Que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on aurait du faire. Angel avait éprouvé certains regrets lorsqu'Oracion seis s'était dissoute, pour de bon cette fois. Elle n'avait rien pu dire à Cobra. Même pas le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Pour eux.

Et ils avaient fini par s'en aller. Le cœur un peu trop lourd pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé. Jamais un merci. Pour l'aide apporté. Jamais un sourire. Pour son soutient.

Un jour, elle trouvera le temps et le courage de le faire. Quand les cicatrices auront disparues. Quand elle aura réparée le mal qu'ils ont occasionné.

Pour leur passé, à la tour du paradis. Les souffrances répétées, perpétuelles. Pour ses cauchemars, encore aujourd'hui. Pour son rêve inaccessible.

Ange déchu, privé d'ailes pour tout le mal qu'ils ont commis. Souillé dans la naissance, évoluant comme des prisonniers.

Et lui était là, jamais bien loin. Et lui aussi ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps. Victime d'un passé trop sombre, vous enlevant toute bonté d'âme. Lui aussi avait perdu des choses essentielles. Lui aussi était furieux. Pour ce qu'ils ont su partager ensemble dans les moments difficiles. Et personne ne savait. Pour leurs confidences.

Même maintenant, à Crime Sorcerer, personne ne saurait. Pour leur secret, profondément enfouie.


	2. Grey&Silver - Conseil

J'enchaîne de suite avec le thème de ce second jour de ces olympiades.

Atention aux SPOILS! Vous être prévenus ;)

Bonne lecture!

Dreenaeth.

* * *

Jeudi 2 Juillet

 _Thème :_ _Grey &/ou Silver + Conseil_

 _(482 mots)_

* * *

A chaque fois que Gray vient se recueillir sur la tombe de son paternel, il repense à ce que ce dernier lui a dit. A ses dernières paroles et au don que Silver lui a légué. A chaque fois qu'il revient ici, sa volonté se renforce. Son désir de vaincre E.N.D et son livre est omniprésent. Il a la rage et en oublie le conseil que lui avait offert son père avant de disparaître. Conseil qui ne lui revient en mémoire qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, bagage à la main. Quitter son foyer dans cette petite bourgade, à l'extérieur de la ville. La où il a construit sa vie. Il s'apprête à quitter ce lit confortable et cette maison silencieuse. Cette vie paisible.

Il veut rejoindre ce qui autrefois était son ami et le vaincre. L'annihiler. Mettre fin à ces cauchemars, à cette vie construite de vengeance. Il sait d'avance qu'il n'en sera pas capable. Traquer celui qui avant était une part entière de sa vie. Sa famille.

Un corps se mout sous les draps à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se rapproche. S'accroche au corps du brun. Une tête bleue se cale alors contre son épaule et un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Gray n'arrive pas à dormir ?! »

Il l'entend à peine. Un murmure. N'entachant pas vraiment le silence alentour. La chaleur qu'elle lui procure est agréable. Il soupire de contentement et ses pensées retournent directement à son père. A ce qu'il lui a dit.

« Je ne te demande pas de nous venger fils, seulement… Penses à ce qui est juste pour toi. Agis selon tes principes et surtout n'omets jamais le bonheur auquel tu peux avoir accès. Celui-ci s'échappe trop tôt. Toujours. »

La peur. Le temps qui s'écoule trop vite. Il avait mis le temps pour comprendre le sens de ses mots. Puis tout s'étaient chamboulés. Zeleph. Natsu. La menace de l'un, la fuite de l'autre. Le monde qui vacille. Puis son cœur à elle qui s'accélère quand elle voit le sac de voyage à l'entrée. L'étreinte qui se resserre autour de lui. Les sanglots étouffés.

Il reste de marbre.

Ce n'est que quelques longues minutes plus tard qu'il sort de sa léthargie.

« Allons-nous coucher, il est tard. »

Elle acquiesce et le suit jusque dans le lit où ils s'installent sans bruit.

« Je vais partir. Retrouver Nat- E.N.D »

L'ambiance est lourde. L'air est de plomb. Il s'inquiète. L'assurance a disparu. Les secondes deviennent des heures.

« Sois prudent. Reviens. »

Il sourit et l'enlace tendrement. Il compte bien respecter ce précieux conseil que lui a prodigué Silver. Il va trouver E.N.D, le détruire pour récupérer Natsu et le ramener, entier. Retourner à la vie paisible qu'il a su créer avec elle. C'est le meilleur enseignement qu'il aura pu tirer de son père.

Et il ne compte pas échouer.

* * *

Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incruster une certaine personne au thème x). On se retrouve demain pour le prochain thème « _Sting &/ou Natsu + Vérité »._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)._

 _Bye bye 3_


	3. Natsu&Sting - Vérité

A ma chère Crowny, ma Larve-sœur qui ne m'a pas du tout foutu la pression dans sa petite review sympathique xD.

J'ai eu une semaine de taff très chargé du coup je rattrape mon retard petit à petit.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Vendredi 3 Juillet

 _Thème :_ _Sting &/ou Natsu + Vérité_

 _(633 mots)_

La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. C'était une certitude. Les gamins ne savaient pas se taire quand il le fallait. Ça aussi, c'était une vérité absolue.  
Sting avait donc trouvé une solution, il n'en était pas vraiment fier mais c'était pour son bien. Pour leur bien.  
C'était donc tout naturellement que le dragon slayer s'était dirigé à Fairy Tail. Ignorant les regards obliques que lui lançaient les mages qu'il croisait. Il se contentait de poursuivre son chemin puis s'arrêta net. Il avait détecté sa cible.  
Papa était occupé à parler bruyamment avec Elfman et Warren tandis que maman écrasait tout le monde aux fléchettes. C'était le moment propice.  
\- Asuka-chan?

Ils étaient dehors sur la terrasse, installés à une table. Il lui avait acheté une glace. Puis une autre. Elle avait quémandé un ballon. Un jus de fruit. Quelques promesses qu'il devra absolument tenir.  
Cette petite avait de la ressource et était bonne en affaire. Il craignait qu'elle le mène en bateaux encore longtemps alors il tenta sa chance.  
« Alors c'est d'accord? Tu ne lui diras rien? »  
\- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi je ne dois rien dire.  
\- S'il te plaît Asuka-chan.  
\- Mais... Même pas à...  
\- Non!  
\- Natsu le sait?  
Les yeux de Sting s'écarquillèrent.  
« Surtout pas! »  
\- Maman me dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir de secret pour les gens que l'on aime.  
\- C'est... Différent.  
\- C'est quoi alors?  
\- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Asuka. Juste... Garde le secret, d'accord?  
\- J'ai faim!  
Il soupira. Ce manège ne prendrait jamais faim mais il s'exécuta.

Un peu plus tard, Natsu trouva Sting en train de cultiver des champignons dans un coin paumé de la guilde.  
« Hé! Qu'est ce que tu fous la? »  
L'interpelé se retourna lentement. Avec prudence avant de toiser Natsu de haut en bas.  
« Heu... Salut! Je... »  
\- Tu lui voulais quoi à Asuka-chan?  
\- Euuuuh...  
\- Laisses tomber! Puisque que tu es là battons-nous!  
Sting avait pris la raclée de sa vie.

Sting avait vraiment la pression. Ses derniers temps il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité à Natsu mais il n'assumait clairement pas. Asuka, elle, l'avait ruiné aussi bien financièrement et moralement. Il s'était alors décidé à faire face aux conséquences de ces actes.

Il retrouva Natsu dans le parc près de Sabertooth. Ce dernier était arrivé avec son air nonchalant. Quand il allait savoir...  
« Natsu... Merci d'être venu. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »  
\- Te foule pas mec, je sais déjà. Seulement je ne pensais pas qu'un type aimant porter des tenues de maids aurait les couilles de m'en parler.  
\- QUOOOOOI? Mais... Mais...  
\- Te fatigue pas, Happy t'a pris sur le fait. Et les clichés qu'il a volés à Asuka font le tour de la lacrima-partage!  
\- Noooooooooooooon!

Plus loin, on pouvait voir Happy et Asuka tenir un petit stand sur lequel trônaient quelques photos compromettantes de Sting dans la tenue de maid de Lucy, se pavanant fièrement devant la maison de Natsu.  
Un flyer traînait à proximité où nous pouvions lire: "Venez découvrir les détails croustillants de la vie de ménage de Natsu et Sting. Un nouveau couple découvert." ou encore "Sting au service de Natsu, il admet enfin sa défaite aux grand jeux magiques".

Il s'était fait surprendre...la nouvelle s'était vite répandue. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Il lui faudra assumer et vivre avec cette nouvelle réputation. Il pensait avoir trouvé la parade parfaite pour faire tomber Natsu dans ses filets. La vérité c'est que ce dernier n'en avait rien à carrer.  
Mais Sting n'était pas quelqu'un qui renonçait aussi vite. Un jour, il fera éclater une toute autre vérité, bien plus belle et avec Natsu à son bras.


	4. Erza&Gerald - Réveil

Samedi 4 juillet

 _Thème :_ _Erza &/ou Gerard + réveil_

 _(343 mots)_

Perception d'un son de cloches au loin. Gerald s'agita dans le cocon confortable qu'était ce lit dans lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il était bien, au chaud, dorloté. Il ne voulait pas se lever alors il se rendormit.

Un peu plus tard les rayons du soleil le taquinait, l'arrachant aux bras de Morphée. Il dut se résoudre à ouvrir un œil, difficilement. Puis le second.

Et là il sut qu'il était encore en train de rêver.

Erza se tenait à ses côtés, roulée en boule, lovée contre lui. Il se mit alors à sourire bêtement. Son regard emplit de douceur parcourant le corps de l'autre recouvert d'une simple chemise de nuit.

Il se souvint alors d'Erza et de ses démons qui étaient venus la hanter ses derniers temps, ne lui accordant que trop peu de répit. Elle avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé à Gerald si elle pouvait dormir auprès de lui, juste pour une nuit. Lui avait accepté.

Il perçut de légers mouvements et il se retourna vers la belle endormie qui lui lança un sourire qui le fit fondre.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Très bien oui. Merci de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit ici. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Il sourit à nouveau, tendrement et ils se dévoraient du regard durant quelques instants.

Instants de sérénité. D'abandon. D'innocence.

Et le monde reprit son cours, bien trop vite. Trop brutalement.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Le soleil est déjà haut et Meldy doit m'attendre. »

« Oui… »

Mais elle le retint et l'embrassa doucement. Elle sourit. Lui avait le cœur coincé dans la gorge. Il aurait désiré resté avec elle. Encore un peu.

« Si tu as encore du mal le soir, je t'accorderai volontiers une autre nuit. »

« J'ai encore du mal à m'endormir le soir. »

Il sourit, lui caressa la joue et se prépara. Il se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

« La prochaine fois, lorsque je me réveillerai à tes côtés, je te demanderai à nouveau un baiser. »

Et il disparu.


	5. Mirajane&Luxus - Anniversaire

Joyeux anniversaire Lunara-chan, en retard certes mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? *se déculpabilise*. Ce thème est le tien !

Au passage n'hésitez pas à aller zieuter son recueil pour les olympiades. Celui de Youwan aussi. Vous ne serez pas deçu ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 5 Juillet

 _Thème :_ _Laxus &/ou Mirajane + Anniversaire_

 _(639 mots)_

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi, tous le savent. Ils me sourient. Me félicitent. Me souhaitent tout un tas de choses. Tout le monde est heureux. Malgré cela j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel.

La matinée a filé à une vitesse surprenante, laissant sa place à l'après-midi, à la chaleur qui règne dehors. Aux éclats de rire des quelques fées qui plaisantent entre elles. A la bagarre qui éclate dans l'enceinte de la guilde. Tout part en vrille. Natsu en fait trop, comme d'habitude. Il trouve le moyen de faire tomber la seule table qu'il fallait éviter de renverser et mon gâteau d'anniversaire s'écrase au sol.

Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas grave après tout, alors je souris. Je porte mon masque.

Erza emmène Natsu à l'extérieur. Ça va barder.

Je tente de combler ce manque qui fait pression sur mon cœur.

La soirée démarre. La fête commence. Les corps se mouvent en rythme sur la musique diffusée. Je me laisse entraîner, je dois donner bonne impression. C'est mon jour.

Lorsqu'on me demande de chanter, je m'exécute. Je m'installe tout en contournant le corps inerte de Gajeel sur la scène. Les fées aiment la musique. Le saviez-vous ? Ils sont épris. Aucun son ne fuse mise à part ma voix. Je les ensorcelle. Je leur narre un autre mensonge. Un de plus.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, Elfman dépose Lisanna dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle dort à point fermé. Je pars retirer mon masque. Le maquillage effacé. Les cheveux lâchés. Le sourire envolé.

Je pars me coucher.

Puis j'entends des coups. Irrégulier. Suffisament fort pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Que se passe t-il ?

Je me lève, traverse le salon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et j'aperçois de la lumière sous la porte. Les coups, encore. C'est bien chez nous que l'on frappe. J'ouvre.

Surprise, les yeux exorbités, je fais face à Luxus. Il est nonchalamment appuyer sur le mur face à la porte, son regard croise le mien.

« J'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais pas la porte ».

-Ça aurait été compréhensible, il est cinq heures du matin, Laxus. Que fais-tu ici ?

-'Joyeux anniversaire Mirajane !' C'est ce que je suis venu te dire.

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on soit à la guilde ?

-Je ne passe pas à la guilde, je repars. Je suis juste passé pour ça.

Je crois que je glousse comme une adolescente. Lui rit.

« Quand reviendras-tu Laxus? Et tu sais que je parle de plusieurs jours consécutifs. »

-Je n'en sais rien.

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Je serai là pour… »

-Mon prochain anniversaire ?

Le silence me répond. Ça m'exaspère, c'est toujours la même chose, il va repartir comme il est venu et moi je resterai là bredouille à l'attendre encore. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça, je l'accepte car je l'aime.

« Entre. »

Nous nous dirigeons directement dans la chambre et nous installons sur le lit.

« Reste la journée au moins. Pour ton grand-père. S'il te plait. »

-Non. Ce n'est pas pour le vieux que je viens.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en retard aujourd'hui ?

-Je voulais te surprendre en petite tenue mais tu portes ce pyjama monstrueux.

Je ris jaune, vexé quelque part, car c'est mon pyjama préféré !

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas garder cette horreur. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tiens »

Il me tend un petit écrin qui contient un pendentif en forme d'éclair, assez stylisé tout en restant simple.

« Ne le quitte jamais, ok ? »

-Ça ressemble à une officialisation ça. Je me trompe ?

-Idiote.

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Joyeux anniversaire l'idiote !

-Reste avec moi aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

Je l'embrasse.

* * *

Les prochains chapitres arrivent ce soir sans doute. J'ai déjà bien rattrapé mon retard!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Bonne journée! :)


	6. Acnologia&Zeleph - Rencontre

Je me demande vraiment comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout mon retard mais on s'accroche :p. Voici le jour 6.

Bonne lecture.

Dreenaeth

* * *

 **Jour 6**

 ** _Thème :_ _Acnologgia &Zeleph + Rencontre_**

 ** _(211 mots)_**

Leur première rencontre s'était faite un peu par hasard. Ils ne savaient absolument pas à qui ils auraient à faire dans le futur. Ils s'étaient juste croisés.

Le regard de l'un s'était accroché à celui de l'autre, peu être un peu trop longtemps. Suffisament pour que l'autre lui prête attention.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour changer le monde.

L'un a l'aspect fragile, l'autre sauvage.

Les deux maudits.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour s'apprivoiser.

Leurs différences formaient leur complémentarité.

Les deux détruits.

Il ne faut que quelques heures pour se séduire.

Par la passion qui les entraine dans cette étreinte ardente.

A deux, on revit.

Il ne faut que quelques jours pour s'aimer.

Tout est éphémère dans ce monde façonné de leurs mains.

A deux, on construit.

Il ne faut que quelques mois pour s'en aller.

L'enchantement prend fin, ils ne s'appartiennent plus.

Les deux évadés.

Il ne faut que quelques années pour se détester.

Au point de corrompre ce monde qui vacille à leurs pieds.

Les deux condamnés.

Dans l'attente de leur salut, ils emportent cette terre avec eux.

Dans cette guerre sans merci qui n'épargnera personne d'aussi belliqueux.

Sonne le glas.

Sonne la déchéance.

Se brise le monde.

Leur rencontre n'avait plus rien de providentielle.


	7. Cana&Juvia - Cartes

Me voici de retoooour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! TeamRocket Poweeer !

Brefouille ! Me voilà donc à nouveau présente parmi vous avec quelques nouveaux petits chapitres, histoire de compléter un peu ce recueil un peu vide destiné aux olympiades. Bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos commentaires en tout cas.

Je suis toujours friande de vos avis, c'est très important pour moi :)

Dree'

* * *

CANA&JUVIA + CARTES

(265 mots)

Les cartes ne mentent jamais !

A ce moment précis, c'est bien cette révélation qui effrayait Cana. Elle avait eu cette drôle d'idée… Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle en avait tout simplement marre d'entendre Juvia se plaindre de l'absence de son Grey-sama, parti depuis trop longtemps en mission avec son équipe. Et parce qu'il n'y avait pas 50 solutions. La faire taire ou la consoler.

Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas faire un truc cool. Ce n'était pas son genre à elle de tricher, surtout avec les cartes. Mais elle savait aussi que chaque membre de la guilde la remercierait pour ce qu'elle aurait fait pour eux.

Les cartes elles, n'étaient pas franchement d'accord à ce qu'on les utilisent pour ce genre de choses et vexées, elles avaient su faire payer le crime qu'avait commis la magicienne.

Elles savaient que Cana croyait farouchement à ce qu'elles annonçaient. C'est donc sans un soupçon de regret qu'elles firent de Cana la nouvelle distraction de Juvia.

Oui car ces derniers jours elles passaient tous leur temps ensemble et Cana était l'amoureuse parfaite, il fallait le dire. Suffisamment investie pour faire oublier son Gray à Juvia. Et suffisamment passionnée pour se faire surprendre entre deux couloirs en train d'embrasser la jeune sirène.

Cana avait finalement su prendre son rôle très à cœur. Elle avait même sans doute du avoir un peu de mal lorsque Gray rentra de mission, devant à nouveau lui céder Juvia.

Mais ce que les cartes ignoraient, c'est que Cana était en train de mettre en place de nombreux stratagèmes pour récupérer sa belle.


	8. Lisanna&Natsu - Eté

LISANNA&NATSU + ETE

(198 MOTS)

Lisanna et Natsu s'étaient rencontrés un jour de juillet, en plein été. Ils étaient deux enfants, jeunes et intrépides.

Lorsque Lisanna pris connaissance de la signification du nom de son ami, elle avait ri. Car Natsu signifiait été et on pouvait être sure que cette jeune fille prit cette coïncidence comme un signe de providence.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. A ce moment-là que Lisanna se fit plus douce avec Natsu, plus gentille, plus agréable.

Car Lisanna était amoureuse de l'été, par la chaleur que celui-ci lui procurait, réchauffant ses petites pommettes.

Elle aimait ce soleil qui pointait haut et tapait si fort. Elle aimait cette sensation de frissons lorsqu'elle était agréablement surprise par cette chaleur. Et la tête qui lui tournait parfois.

Ce n'était pas si différent avec lui et son esprit d'enfant ne pouvait pas se tromper, ce dernier était bien trop pur. Natsu était la réincarnation de l'été.

Car les frissons s'emparaient aussi d'elle quand il était à ses côtés, faisant tourner son petit cœur. La chaleur qu'il était capable de lui offrir lui permettrait de toujours garder le sourire.

La chaleur ne la quitterait jamais tant qu'elle aurait Natsu auprès d'elle.


	9. Lyon&Gray - apprentissage de la magie

LYON&GRAY + APPRENTISSAGE DE LA MAGIE

(336 mots)

Les journées étaient froides dans ce pays de glace. La nuit, le silence était roi, partageant son fief avec la neige et le vent. Les températures impitoyables n'attiraient pas les populations. Nous pouvions malgré tout constater la présence de quelques vies.

C'était aussi son endroit à elle. Ul venait ici chaque année, elle s'entrainait, d'arrache pied, pour toujours devenir plus forte, dans l'espoir, un jour, d'obtenir réparation. Pour cette perte qu'on lui a infligé.

Mais cet hiver là, au sommet de cette montagne, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait entraîné avec elle ses deux disciples. Lyon et Gray. Les deux jeunes garçons faisaient de leur mieux pour répondre aux attentes de leur maître. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pouvait se venter d'être entraînés par un grand mage de glace. De la même façon, il fallait pouvoir donner de sa personne pour tenir le rythme acharné que leur imposait la jeune femme.

Mais Ul n'était pas, à elle seule, l'unique source de motivation des deux jeunes garçons. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. De la rivalité, pour sûr. Une relation fraternelle aussi. Ils étaient à eux trois comme une petite famille. Mais avec Lyon et Gray, c'était quelque peu différent. Comme s'ils avaient constamment quelque chose à se prouver l'un à l'autre, ils comparaient sans cesse leur magie. Qui serait le plus puissant ? Qui serait le plus inventif ? De qui Ul serait le plus fier ?

La vérité est qu'elle n'avait jamais préféré Lyon à Gray ou Gray à Lyon. Ils étaient deux et ils évoluaient comme ses propres enfants. Elle les aimait d'un amour maternel, elle les chérissait, les engueulait, les bordait, les soutenait. Et elle les protégerait. A tout jamais.

C'est avec un sourire doux et serein placardé sur le visage que se retrouvaient chaque année Lyon et Gray, sur cette montagne qui les a vu grandir et progresser. C'est ici qu'ils se recueillaient et partageaient leurs souvenirs ce cette époque où ils ont appris ensembles ce qu'était la vraie magie.


	10. Gray&Juvia - Inévitable

GRAY&JUVIA + INEVITABLE

(405 mots)

Ce qui semblait évident à l'un ne l'était pas forcément pour l'autre. Même si avec le temps elle espérait bien le voir se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient diamétralement différents pourtant ils étaient inévitablement reliés par cette même nature qui les composaient. Façonnés par la même matière, ils s'attirent. Ils se tournent autour. Se toisent. Se sourient. Mais puisque tout ne semble pas couler de source, l'un préfère prendre ses distances.

Cette drôle de danse que ces deux là mènent, personne ne semblent la comprendre. Pourtant elle est simple cette danse, et la rythmique qui la compose est évidente. On l'attend, on la voit venir de loin puis elle tourne en boucle. Vous ne la voyez pas ?

C'est pourtant inévitable cette prévision des événements.

« Je te vois. Je te souris. Je te tourne autour et je t'aime. Tu finis par me voir. Tu feins l'indifférence. Tu me fuis puis tu te rapproches. Tu m'aimes… peut être un peu ? Tu finis aussi par sourire et tu t'en vas. Mais moi je n'arrête jamais de te voir. Je serai toujours là. Je suis de partout à la fois, où que tu sois je t'observe. Inévitablement. Je te toise de toute ma hauteur ou alors cachée derrière un mur, derrière un corps. Je te vois car je te suis indispensable, même si tu l'ignores. Je suis indispensable car je suis l'eau. Et tu me vois, toi qui es la glace, je sais que tu te nourris de moi. Exclusivement de moi. Je m'en délecte. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je serai victorieuse à la toute fin et tu seras à moi. Je te suis nécessaire. Je t'attends. Gray-sama ! 3 »

Quand il aura enfin compris ce qui se manigance dans son dos il sera sans doute trop tard. Il sera épris, comme prisonnier. La toile tendue sous ses pieds se refermera sur lui et abasourdi il fera face aux conséquences. Bien qu'il ne soit pas fautif, la glace est faite d'eau. Inéluctablement. Il avait essayé de s'y préparer mais la pluie, tout comme elle, est imprévisible. Et tandis qu'il se noiera sous cette flotte torrentielle, elle attendra son heure de gloire, à l'écart. Ce moment où il comprendra qu'il ne peut plus s'échapper, où il viendra lui-même la chercher. Ce moment où il comprendra qu'il lui a toujours appartenu.

Et il a peur Gray-sama car il croit entendre un gloussement au loin. Elle arrive.


	11. Sherria&Wendy - Adolescence

SHERRIA&WENDY + ADOLESCENCE

(460 mots)

Les grands jeux magiques n'avaient pas été que sujets de discordes et de trahisons. Les grands jeux magiques avaient aussi vu naître une belle amitié.

Il était d'autant plus facile pour Wendy et Sherria de bien s'entendre que par le fait qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge. A peu près. En vérité on s'en fiche. On pouvait très bien se contenter de les classer dans la catégorie au combien tumultueuse des adolescents.

Grand soulagement pour Lamia Scale qui en avait eu plus qu'assez de supporter les sautes d'humeur de leur petite princesse. Les membres de la guilde l'avait envoyé sans aucun regret passer quelques vacances chez son amie à Fairy Tail. Juste pour avoir le temps de souffler un peu et pour pouvoir se concentrer ne serait-ce que quelques jours aux véritables problèmes de la guilde.

Folle de joie, la jeune fille s'était jetée sur sa valise rose bonbon. C'était en effet la première fois que Sherria revoyait son amie depuis quelques longs mois. Elle avait vraiment hâte.

Sherria se jeta directement sur Wendy et elles s'étreignirent pendant au moins 10 minutes. Les regards tendres des différents membres de la guilde s'étaient posés sur cette scène. S'ils savaient.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient clairement pas se quitter. L'heure était pourtant aux adieux et c'est en larme que les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent.

Sherria quitta les lieux et Wendy renifla bruyamment. Les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail s'agglutinèrent autour de cette dernière pour la soutenir mais…

« Vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Vous êtes en train de m'étouffer bandes de nazes ! C'que vous être relous ! Merde quoi ! »

Les différents membres de la guilde, choqués, scrutèrent la petite fée qui se rebellait. Carla vit même sa propre bouche se fracasser au sol.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? Pffft ! Laissez tomber, je vais aller kiffer des carambars avec Roméo. A plus les vieux. »

La plupart des hommes de la guilde se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Erza se sentie rougir suite à la prononciation du mot « carambars » et elle se mit à les pister discrètos. Mira la suivit de près mais c'était plus pour savoir se qui se passerait avec Roméo.

Le silence suivit durant quelques minutes avant que Gajeel ne brise le silence.

« Elle a quoi la mioche ? »

Gray renchérit.

« Elle doit avoir ses règles »

« Ses quoi ? »

Lucy soupira.

« Tais-toi Natsu ! »

Juvia rougit.

« Wendy-chan devient une femme ! »

« QUOI, WENDY ? »

« Oui Natsu-san, on appelle ça la crise d'adolescence… »

Gray soupira.

« Eh beh… ça va être joyeux… »


	12. Natsu&Gajeel - Force

NATSU&GAJEEL + FORCE

(456 mots)

Les gens volaient à travers la guilde mais je vous promets que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, vous vous y ferez. C'est juré. Mais oui, je ne vais pas vous contredire, ces joyeux lurons sont des têtes de linotte, c'est souvent que ça dérape et c'est tout aussi souvent qu'ils se font corriger par le maître, ou par Erza. Mais ne cherchez pas, ce sont des brutes, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre, leur tête est juste… Vide.

Aujourd'hui aussi, c'est parti loin, très loin, sans doute trop loin, j'attends juste que le moment s'arrête mais Erza est absente et le maître sourit devant le spectacle… Ce n'est pas gagné.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a Natsu, à toujours vouloir se mesurer aux autres, il n'a je crois jamais grandi, à toujours vouloir savoir qui est le plus fort et à toujours vouloir ÊTRE le plus fort. Il sait amadouer son public et notamment l'homme dont je suis secrètement amoureuse. Vous me direz, ça n'a pas été difficile, il n'a fallu que quelques mots.

« Tu es un lâche Gajeel ! »

Et c'est parti. Les chaises volent. Les tables dansent, s'éparpillant entre les mages, enjoués ou blasés, comme moi. Et on reste là impuissant, faisant face au carnage !

Je pourrai rougir aux obscénités qui sont proférés mais je suis bien trop habituée à ce genre de confrontation.

Natsu est fort, très fort, il nous a sorti maintes fois de mauvaises passes et je sais, nous savons que nous lui devons beaucoup de nos victoires. Mais Gajeel aussi est un homme puissant, doté d'un cœur immense qu'il a su dévoilé, juste un petit peu pour certain mais moi je sais de quoi il est capable. Il nous a tous sauvé lui aussi. Ils sont des mages, des guerriers, des hommes nobles… Et les plus grands idiots qui peuplent cette planète de barge !

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour savoir de qui il provient, il me suffit de voir le maître blêmir. Je fais de mon mieux pour attirer l'attention de Gajeel mais celui-ci ne me remarque pas, trop absorber par les coups qu'il s'apprête à fournir.

« Vous deux ! »

Le temps s'arrête ! Ils savent qu'ils sont dans la panade ces deux là… Je les plaindrai presque mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je fais de mon mieux pour retenir le sourire qui me déforme le visage.

Ils ont beau être des hommes, dotés d'une incroyable force, avec le sang des dragons slayers coulant dans leurs veines… Ils ne peuvent définitivement rien faire contre Erza Scarlett !

La seule personne qui peut contrer sa force…

C'est le pâtissier de Magnolia.

* * *

Voilà, j'en ai terminé pour le moment même si d'autres petits chapitres sont déjà en cours de préparation, je ne pense pas qu'il seront publiés de suite, je préfère les poster par petits groupe histoire d'avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

En attendant vos avis, vos impressions, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée!

Bisouille.

Dree'


End file.
